Submerged Perception
by LittleKoneko11
Summary: Shusaku is crushing on someone, Narumi wants to help him get together with them through whatever means possible. Even if it means annoying the hell out of him with persistent questions. (Shusaku x Narumi Fluff)


Submerged Perception

 **Anime:** Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End)

 **Pairings:** Iwasaki Shusaku x Narumi Makoto

 **Warnings:** Fluff, Minor adult themes, Roaming hands

 **Spoilers:** None really if you know the characters: Chapter 25 / Episode 16  
Set roughly a year before Chapter 25 / Episode 16

 **A/N:** Wanted to write some fluff with these two and this is how it ended up.

 **Summary:** _Shusaku is crushing on someone, Narumi wants to help him get together with them through whatever means possible. Even if it means annoying the hell out of him with persistent questions. (Shusaku x Narumi Fluff)_

* * *

"You have a crush."

Shusaku shot Narumi a confused look, stopping in his tracks with a book he was planning on reading. "..."

"You're doing that thing you do when you have a crush." Narumi pointed out.

The two were alone in their shared apartment at the moment. There wasn't a mission to go on so they were just relaxing. Kagiyama hadn't been in contact with them since shortly after their last training session, apparently busy with other personal aspects. Rika had taken Yayoi away in order to go browse some shops and to indulge themselves with some treats. So that left Narumi and Shusaku to hang out per normal. It wasn't always at home though.

"What thing?"

"You're tucking your left strands behind your ear a lot."

"I've only had two crushes before this, how would you have figured that quirk out so quickly?"

"Shu~ I know you. Anything out of the normal instantly stands out." Narumi stated proudly.

"..." Shusaku just went to go continue what he was doing.

"What? Not going to tell me who? I'll be good, I won't set you up this time I swear."

"You always say that." Shusaku scolded.

"It's not my fault Hisakawa stole that last girl, if you would've talked-"

" _If_ I would've talked then she would've thought I was the one actually leaving those 'love notes'. No."

"Come on, they weren't that bad."

"You said that I would love to watch her cook." Shusaku gave a stern look. "Plus that wasn't the worst of it."

"Who doesn't like a girlfriend who can cook?"

"If you want a girlfriend who can cook why did you bother learning?"

"'Cause Rika and Yayoi never cook for me."

"I wonder why." Shusaku replied sarcastically before shutting the door to his room.

"Hey." Narumi complained but knew better then to try to enter. Shusaku's room was off limits, he had learned that quite well. He couldn't get the smell of coffee out of his clothes or sheets for weeks after he had. Granted, he had also taken things from Shusaku's room without permission but it still wasn't fair. At least Shusaku hadn't ignored him but he was incredibly curt. Shusaku was pretty strong willed and venomous when crossed. Narumi just gave a pout, he had to know who. Shusaku hadn't had a crush for two years.

He wanted to see his best friend happy.

* * *

"You never answered my question."

Shusaku gave him a soft blink, tilting his head as they went to meet up with their comrades "In reference to what?"

"Who you liked?"

"That was two days ago, why are you asking again?"

"Because I want to know who, why else would I be asking?"

"No, I mean _why_ would you want to know?"

"I'm going to have to deal with her for the next few weeks, I want to make sure I like her."

"..."

"What? Okay, maybe I want to help-"

"Not interested."

"Huhh? Come on, I was going to just help you, not set you up! You never make a move on your own."

"I do, if I didn't, I wouldn't have had a girlfriend."

"Didn't she ask _you_ out?"

"It was a mutual agreement."

"So you say... so who is she? It has to be someone I know."

"Yes, it is someone in the Moon Demon Company but Makoto this is not the time. Just promise me you won't mention it to the others."

"Sure, sure. Now tell me."

"You are such a needy brat."

"Hey-! You're the childish one, I've got way more experience in this than you! You haven't dated in a long time, I'm just worried."

"For humanity's survival?" Shusaku asked with a distinct sigh.

Narumi was caught off guard "What no." Narumi stopped walking.

Shusaku took a few more steps before stopping to look back at him "...?"

"I want to support you as my comrade. More importantly as my best friend. You should know better, Leutenant Colonel taught us more than that."

"So if I didn't want kids, that'd be fine?"

Narumi blinked "Yeah but-"

"-Nevermind." Shusaku turned on his heel "We're going to be late, Kagiyama's going to be pissed and you'll never hear the end of it."

Narumi gave a frown before jogging to catch up, matching Shusaku's quickened pace, he wasn't done talking but it seemed like Shusaku was. His expression still as blank as when their conversation started. Narumi couldn't tell what was going through his mind. Then again, Shusaku wasn't always the most forthright of individuals. He tended to be very blunt though, words always chosen so carefully, always with a purpose.

So what did those words mean?

* * *

"Have you made a move yet?"

"..." The look Shusaku gave was scolding.

"What?"

Shusaku heaved a sigh "You're so persistent."

"That was all I was going to ask." Narumi lied.

Shusaku looked like he didn't believe him "Then no."

"Why not?"

"Liar, that wasn't your only question."

"Well-" Narumi looked for an excuse. "Whose squad is it?" deciding to just ask another question _'Shusaku will forget about it if I just keep prodding.'_

The aggravated look proving him wrong. "I'm making myself coffee." Shusaku quickly left the room.

"Hey- the fuck? Stop walking away from me!" Narumi went to follow but found the room Shusaku entered distinctly empty "Huh? Damn." _'You liar.'_

Narumi went to go flop onto their couch, grumbling. Shusaku was being weird, oddly distant towards Narumi. He couldn't figure out why. Was the person Shusaku liked someone Narumi disliked? He wasn't certain who that would be. He could think of a few that would make it weird but it seemed so odd for Shusaku to crush on those. The signs of him crushing weren't gone. If anything they seemed to be getting stronger. Almost like Shusaku was forgetting to hide it due to Narumi's pestering.

Either that or his feelings for that person was getting stronger.

* * *

"It's gotta be Yayoi."

"What's got to be Yayoi?"

"Your crush."

"Makoto." Shusaku chided. "What part of I'm not telling you do you not get? That's not very mature of you."

"Well if you don't tell me, I just got to figure it out on my own so I'm gonna assume it's Yayoi."

"Are you just going to go through a list until you find the person?"

"No of course not. I'm going to actually _analyze_ not throw out random guesses. You haven't interacted with anyone but our squad and your crush seems to be growing. So it has to be one of us. Yayoi makes sense."

"I hate your ability to detect things."

"Nah, you love it."

Shusaku glanced away, arms crossing over his chest "..."

"Ask her out, she'll say yes."

"You're _assuming_. What if I don't want to ask them out?" Shusaku turning back to look at Narumi.

"Then I'd call you an idiot because you like them way too much to not do so."

"I like them enough to not put them in that situation."

"That's a gloomy way to look at things."

"Not really. Not many..." Shusaku trailed off.

"There's plenty of girls who don't want kids."

"After the apocalypse, I'm not so certain."

"Geez, if you're that worried. I'll just make sure to have double so you don't have to worry."

Shusaku gave him a shocked expression, eyes wide. "Makoto-"

"What? If you're that worried about it then I'll do something. Having a few shouldn't be... that bad right?"

"You're eighteen."

"Yeah and you're seventeen, why think about kids now? I'm older and not thinking about it so take a page from your elder." Narumi stated proudly.

Shusaku gave a cherished look "I'll keep that in mind but it's not Yayoi so don't go giving her any ideas. I still want to work with her and I don't want Rika's wrath if that misinterpretation gets told to her."

"So it's Rika? I didn't think she was your type. She's pretty dominating-"

"No. It's not Rika, we don't have that relationship."

"Hmm... really? Rika's always cheering you up. She tends to have the most physical contact with you too-"

"It's not Rika. I'd appreciate if you stop trying to romanticize my interactions with the females in our squad."

Narumi looked confused because if it wasn't any of the girls... "So... do you crush on guys?"

Shusaku sent him an fierce look but it wasn't a no.

"So do you like me?"

"No."

"No? That was rather firm."

"I do not have a crush on you _Makoto_."

"Hmm. Damn, thought I might've guess it. So, what about Kagiyama?"

Shusaku gave a pointed look "Could you stop asking? No. It's not a male."

"Hmm, really? Then who is it? If it's not someone from our squad, you haven't been around the other squads much."

Shusaku just closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side looking like he had a headache. He didn't bother giving a reply, too exhausted to continue trying to argue. Shusaku looked worn, so Narumi decided he should probably drop it for the moment. He at least knew it wasn't from their squad. The thing that confused him though was the fact it was growing while Shusaku wasn't even around the person. He must have fallen deep for whoever this was. Narumi couldn't quite ignore the tingle up his spine. The idea of Shusaku's crush being himself, Narumi found it was rather...

Attractive.

* * *

Narumi had been staring at Shusaku for hours.

Shusaku was convinced he wasn't even paying attention to everyone else. The Moon Demon Company had a meeting and with Narumi being a sergeant he was supposed to attend. Narumi normally never passed up an opportunity for a chance to check in on Guren. Shusaku had decided to accompany him like he normally did but the entire time Narumi had just been observing. Constantly perking in interest when he talked to anyone or Shusaku stared at someone too long. Shusaku could tell why he was doing it but it was embarrassing to be stared at so much.

Shusaku tucked some strands behind his left ear _'Does Makoto ever feel that way when I stare at him?'_

Shusaku kept his eyes purposely away, it seems like he was going to have to actually fake a person to be his crush. He couldn't just give it to Narumi though. He'd take the victory and run with it so he had to make him guess. If Narumi got it right the victory should be enough for him. Narumi was always so competitive and combative it made things awkward when the attention was on something Shusaku didn't want it to be. Although, he never had problems with this before but he's never been in such a unique situation.

Shusaku pretended to have his eyes follow someone, which lead Narumi to be more in his line of sight. Narumi making sure to not be too obvious about his staring since Shusaku was glancing in his direction. Shusaku wished things could just go back to being normal. His yearning proving to be very distracting. Shusaku turned to his side, glancing at the faces that were gathered, all good people. All very young. Shusaku knew any one of them would've been a good crush, would've been an easier crush. Everyone here knowing of a time before the catastrophe since it had occurred seven years ago. The new generations would be in majority pretty soon. People of Shusaku's identity would never be understood amongst it unlike before.

 _'How do you explain to a dying race that you want to be with someone you can't reproduce with?'_

Shusaku half wished that the event that took place when he was ten would've somehow made him immune to having these feelings. No such luck, his sexual identity apparently unaffected by the apocalypse around him and he found himself liking a male. Well, Shusaku had no intension of pursuing. The world around them wouldn't allow it, the world they lived in wasn't kind. Besides, he couldn't imagine the backlash this could possibly have especially being on the side of the Ichinose branch. They were already regarded as scrap, the amount of attention that would give him would be horrible.

Shusaku glanced at his uniform boots in contemplation. Narumi at least was open to the idea of him being bisexual but... at what cost? What trouble would this cause them? Narumi had a habit of opening his mouth a lot. If Narumi knew, would he defend it whenever it came out and if he did... what would happen? As it was, it was normal for squad mates to date. It wouldn't be weird if anyone in Narumi's squad ended up with the other. Shusaku needed to stop thinking about it so he looked at Narumi.

"Just ten more minutes."

Narumi gave a nod "Yep. Have anyone you want to get an update from?"

"No, I don't think so but Fujimoto is missing. Think she's dead?"

"Probably."

"..."

"No difference really, hope what she died to was worth it."

"Hopefully."

"Well, after this, I'm going to be gathering the others for some training, you can bail if you want to make other plans."

"Thanks for the support but no. I'd rather be with you."

Narumi smiled and Shusaku wished his statement wasn't as genuine as it was.

* * *

"You've been going out a lot more. Did you ask her out?"

"..."

"You did?"

"..."

"Shusaku, silence isn't an answer."

"..."

"You aren't _stalking_ her right?"

"Two months."

"Huh?"

Shusaku heaved a sigh "You've been pestering me for two months strait. Calling out any action that is weird. You've been checking everything I bring back home. You even mistook the book that Kagiyama gave me as being from my crush. Makoto could you stop asking questions?"

"It's been two months and you still haven't asked them out!" Narumi complained.

"Well longer..." Shusaku spoke heedlessly.

"Longer? What are you doing then? Ask them out already! I'm sick of seeing you yearn after them."

"Okay, it's someone from Sato's squad so stop bugging me." Shusaku's tone was aggravated.

"Is it Sato?"

"Makoto, I gave you the squad, you can figure it out."

"There's three girls in there."

"I know."

Narumi gave a frown "How am I supposed to know when I got it right if you don't tell me?"

"Makoto!" Shusaku was exasperated. "What do you want me to say? I really like this one person? What good will that do? You _promised_ that you wouldn't do anything. Maybe I don't actually want to date? Maybe I don't like them as much as you seem to _think_ I do. Maybe if they weren't so bitter in personality and tastes I'd have an easier time in it. This crush is horrible."

Shusaku had to take the time to breathe so Narumi got a word in "It sounds like you'd be better off asking then never knowing."

"You're not listening to me."

"I'm guiding you! Of course I'm not listening because you aren't helping yourself!"

"Guiding?" Shusaku asked in an irate tone.

"Yep, leading you to a healthy relationship with your lover." Narumi stated proudly.

Enough was enough Shusaku decided.

* * *

"Okay, Yayoi and Kagiyama you two check around the right. Me, Shusaku, and Rika have the left."

"Kagiyama, could you swap with me, I want to talk to Yayoi." Shusaku spoke out.

Most of their squad was caught off guard, they almost never went back on Narumi's orders. Narumi giving Shusaku a miffed look "What's wrong with my set up?"

"Nothing, I just want to talk to Yayoi."

"You can do that after the mission, why do you have to do that now?"

"Does it matter? I can work just fine with Yayoi, I don't always have to go with you."

"H-hey." Yayoi interjected "What if Rika and Kagiyama go together, that would solve both problems right? R-right?"

"No." Narumi and Shusaku both spoke in unison.

Rika and Kagiyama glanced at each other before Kagiyama unfolded his arms "It's normally best to listen to the sergeant, Shusaku."

Shusaku gave Kagiyama an edged look before walking off to the left path. Rika gave a bothered look before following, smacking Narumi on the arm as she passed him. "Hey- what was that for?"

"Stop looking so smug. You aren't going to win every argument with him."

"We weren't arguing."

Rika gave a look of disbelief "Shusaku questioned one of your orders without giving a logical reason to do so. He was acting on emotions there Makoto and so were you. Whatever you two are fighting about you better fix."

"He's just feeling concerned about this mission."

"If that was the case he would've given you a look followed by silence to indicate he felt something was wrong. Shusaku doesn't call out gut feelings."

Narumi just gave an aggressive shrug "We have to focus on the mission now, don't you start dragging your emotions into this too."

"We're just making sure the route is safe..." Rika started to walk ahead "Besides, I'm not the one doing so, I'm just trying to fix it."

Narumi hated how right Rika always was, it wasn't fair. Narumi trailed back, taking up the rear guard as Rika and Shusaku talked in front. He wanted to know what they were going on about. Shusaku wasn't contributing much to the conversation. Narumi becoming briefly peeved that Rika never seemed to scold Shusaku. Narumi realizing how stupid that sounded because Shusaku never got himself into those situations, too interpretive and rational to normally need berating. Besides, Rika had already answered his question before.

 _"You'd get too carried away if I ever backed down."_

Narumi huffed and adjusted his trident _'I don't always team up with you.'_

Narumi glanced uncomfortably ahead before returning to focus on the mission. He wasn't going to let Shusaku distract him. Narumi had to keep all them safe and he couldn't do that if he was focused on their conversation. Narumi knew though that he couldn't keep Shusaku safe if he didn't listen to him. The thought of losing him was terrifying. Narumi's eyes focused on the empty space around.

He just hoped that emptiness wasn't going to be the end.

* * *

"We need to talk."

Narumi stated from the opposite side of the camp fire they had set up. It had been only a few hours since their conflict. Shusaku was quiet, his stare level. Narumi had sent the other three to scout the route they had just taken. Knowing it was safe but wanting to waste their time so him and Shusaku could talk. Narumi sat down, lowering his trident beside him. Shusaku was already sitting, eyes unchanging and lips not moving.

Narumi tried again "So what did you want to talk to Yayoi about?"

Shusaku just sighed and looked away. "..."

"Shusaku-"

There was a heavy glare sent his way, the look stopping Narumi from his prying "Can you stop questioning all my actions? You've turned from endearing to annoying."

"Hey-"

"No. You never listen, I'm sick of it." Shusaku stood up and Narumi did as well "When I say not to ask you still do and keep trying to get at _your_ goals. You're being childish and selfish and you're completely ignored _every_ sign I've given to you. So haven't I given you enough?"

"Huh? What-"

Shusaku gave him an acerbic expression "Enough Narumi, I'm done."

Narumi stood there in shock and watched as Shusaku walked away to make sure their parameter was still safe. He couldn't remember the last time Shusaku had used his surname. They were close enough, been close for so long, that Narumi couldn't recall the last time he heard it without his first name following. This was worse than the emptiness around. Narumi felt upset and when he was upset it lead to anger so he stormed over to Shusaku.

"You're not the only one who gets a say in this!"

Shusaku spun to look at him "You've _had_ your say in this. I'm done Na-"

"Stop calling me that! What do you want Shusaku?"

"For you to leave me alone."

"I can't do that, so stop fucking with me."

"If you can't give me what I want then why are you trying?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You." Shusaku stated firmly.

"Me?"

"Yes, you ask me what I want and when I tell you. You seem to think it's something else. Then you go and try and fulfill it. That isn't what I want."

"You want me to leave?" Narumi asked upset.

"No." Shusaku was firm. "No..." then quiet and sounding just as upset as Narumi.

Narumi forced a smile, moved closer to grab Shusaku's wrist "Then what do you want? I'll listen if you're honest because let's face it. You haven't been that way for a long while."

"I can't have what I want."

"Try me. I'll get it for you."

"You can force someone to like me..."

Narumi's expression tightened, realizing he was right.

"You can't change this fucked up world either so that I'll be accepted... you can't..."

"I know." Narumi hated how that sounded "I can't give you those things but I can accept you and... whoever this is that can't adore you is an ass. You're worth more than that."

"I feel so powerless."

"I suppose I wasn't helping. Sorry, didn't realize this was deeper than a normal crush so you want to tell me what's really going on?"

Narumi gripped his wrist and tugged Shusaku back over to the fire. He was halfway to sitting down when he realized Shusaku felt like standing. One arm crossed over his chest and gripping his arm. He figured he wanted to cross both but Narumi still had his hand wrapped around Shusaku's wrist. Shusaku just sighed sadly. Eyes meeting Narumi's in an intense stare.

"I like a guy."

"Okay? So?"

"..." Shusaku waited for a few moments to let that sink in.

"What? I don't see the problem. I take it the guy you want to date is straight?"

"I would believe so."

"Believe so? This isn't you assuming?"

"He's only dated females."

"Okay, I can see why that would be an indicator but you've only dated females up to this point right? Maybe he's like you?"

"I would doubt it, most people aren't likely to be or at least open to it... the backlash..."

"Who cares about that?!"

"..."

"It's nothing worse than what we've faced before. If anything, this is a lot easier, we can do something."

"Makoto..."

Narumi smiled "Hey..."

"...?"

"You said my name again."

Shusaku didn't seem to understand at first before glancing at his boots "Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"That's normally the part where you say you're sorry too for pushing me to that point."

Narumi just laughed. Shusaku knew that wasn't quite true since Narumi had already apologised earlier but he didn't seem to remember. Which meant Narumi couldn't turn that back on him and call him being childish for not apologising sooner. Narumi got a softer expression before he reached out. Shusaku was startled but settled as he realized it was only a hug. Narumi wrapping his arms fully around him, Shusaku kept his arms still but he relaxed into the hold.

"We'll work this out. Promise."

Narumi smiled as he released Shusaku from the hug, the two remaining close since Narumi had yet to fully let go. Their faces were so close, Shusaku's eyes staring at Narumi's lips rather than meeting his eyes. Narumi was briefly confused why Shusaku wasn't looking him in the eyes instead. Then it clicked. Narumi felt the pleasant tingle up his spine again. Narumi's mouth parting in realization seemed to snap Shusaku from his daze. His eyes widening and he went to pull away. Narumi felt like their roles somehow reversed from how this was supposed to go because he leaned forward to kiss him.

Shusaku's lips were soft and pliable. Narumi's mind was fixated on those details, adjusting his angle and pulling back just to dive back in. He wanted to feel more, his eyes closed in order to focus more. Shusaku's on the other hand were open wide, trapped where he was standing by Narumi's grip. Narumi wouldn't stop kissing him, Shusaku could barely breathe from the constant attention. The shock wearing off and Shusaku all but melted into the embrace.

The kiss rapidly deepened. Narumi's and Shusaku's tongue trying to get at the others, causing them to mingle in the open air. Narumi couldn't think, he was moving on instinct, Shusaku seemed to be as well. Narumi hastily reached up, needing more contact. undoing the buttons on Shusaku's collar. He felt Shusaku mimicking the motion which Narumi was glad for, the collar felt too tight. He popped two buttons on Shusaku's uniform and the sight of Shusaku's collar bone drove Narumi mad. His hands stuffing themselves inside to run over skin.

Narumi forced Shusaku to the floor and with Shusaku not thinking he tried to grasp desperately. Hands sinking from Narumi's neck to inside his uniform, the stretch causing a button to spring off into the distance as Shusaku clung to his shoulders. Their kisses turning wet and sloppy as the adrenaline was overwhelming. Shusaku's body felt mystical to Narumi's touches, his skin sublime. Shusaku squirmed underneath him, eyes shut tight, panting hard. Shusaku's nails digging in deeper to Narumi's skin as Narumi demanded another kiss, forceful enough to cause Shusaku's head to tilt back.

"Eek!" came a sharp feminine shriek.

Narumi still felt hazy as he glanced to his side, their three team mates having returned from their patrol. Shusaku's fingers still tense on his shoulder, kneading the skin there in an attempt to still keep the rhythm but too embarrassed to continue or pull away. Narumi's hands where still deep in Shusaku's uniform, one hand on his lower rib cage, the other over Shusaku's left nipple. Which Narumi idly stroked and Shusaku had to glance away from their teammates to let out a low moan. Yayoi's face was red, looking ready to remove her glasses. Kagiyama didn't seem to understand what he was looking at but didn't seem to be amused at the fraternizing. Rika was very passive.

"Why'd you stop?" Rika called out, breaking the silence.

Narumi let out a choked splutter before staring back at Shusaku who was staying silent and not looking over. The two laying on the floor weren't the only embarrassed one. Yayoi's expression stuck in shock, so much that she couldn't look away from Narumi and Shusaku. She seemed confused. Kagiyama was giving Rika an incredulous look before putting a hand to his head in amazement. Rika just stood there with her arms crossed, completely unbothered by the sight.

Rika just tilted her head and then patted Yayoi on the back who let out another squeak "Kagiyama you want to do another patrol?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kagiyama lead Yayoi off, both looking uncomfortable. Rika crossed her arms behind her head like she normally did, eyebrows raised "I didn't think you two liked males."

Narumi looked ashamed "Just... sorta happened?"

"Don't give me that look, I got no problems but you two have to kiss like that again in front of us."

"I'm not an exhibitionist." Narumi spoke out quickly.

"I thought that was just normal." Rika spoke with an amused tone "Well, you two have fun! Next time you want to do this, let me know. We won't come back and I promise we won't watch."

Narumi felt his face heat up "Sh-sh-shu-" he couldn't even form the words to tell her to shut up.

"I'm glad you have him Shusaku. He'd get too out of hand with any girl he ended up with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Narumi asked defensively.

"You have some sexist qualities."

"I do not!" Narumi complained.

"You never let Kagiyama prepare tea but always ask me and Yayoi? Then again..." Rika pondered "What if Shusaku made you some?"

Narumi couldn't stop the excited flush, Shusaku blanched at the idea.

"Nevermind you just find it romantic. So maybe not. Enjoy yourselves, I assume since neither of your hands have moved that you don't want to stop. Besides, I've got to work on Kagiyama and Yayoi getting over their shyness of someone dating." Rika commented with an eye roll "They'll be fine so feel free to be open!" Rika called back in a laugh.

Narumi watched her skip off. Taking a hesitant glance to where his hands were. He regretted and enjoyed doing so. Shusaku was still beneath him, looking dishevelled and super attractive. Giving off his quiet aura and his cheeks pink from everything that had just occurred. His eyes were still looking to the side, afraid to make contact. Narumi gave a casual rub with his hands. Shusaku gasping and eyes snapping to look at Narumi. Narumi lost it again and started kissing him earnestly.

"Mak-Makoto wait." Shusaku tried to get out when his lips were free.

Narumi wasn't listening, eyes closed, hands wandering over skin with enthusiasm. There was so much he wanted to explore.

"Wait, slow down."

Narumi dipped his hands lower, crawling more on top of Shusaku so he could shove his hands down farther. Narumi kept with his affectionate kisses, changing to kiss over Shusaku's face. Eyes opening slightly to get an idea where he was kissing. His hands roaming to Shusaku's stomach, intending to go lower.

"Not so fast... I... I don't want to give you everything yet." Shusaku spoke in a rush.

"Huh? Why not?" Narumi stopped, suddenly confused.

Shusaku glanced to his side, his hair getting messier which was not helping Narumi to focus. Shusaku grumbled something under his breath, not quite able to verbalize. Narumi blinked at him, leaning closer to try to hear. "Going to have to repeat."

Narumi didn't expect Shusaku to turn to look at him, getting a good look at his face, his expression. _'I don't want you to lose interest because you have everything.'_

Narumi could see the fear and he retracted his hands from inside Shusaku's uniform, moving one to stroke his cheek. A soft expression on his face "I'm not going to get bored of you. I like you more than a momentary excitement. If I didn't, the three coming back would've been enough for me to say no."

"I don't know... you seem distracted whenever you look at me."

Narumi let out a nervous laugh "That's not my fault. I'm just realizing how mesmerizing you are."

Shusaku's blush deepened "You're a little slow."

"Says the guy who waited four months to ask me out."

"How'd you-?"

"I've got a good memory. You started liking me that one night."

"..."

Narumi planted another kiss to Shusaku's lips "It wasn't even that eventful... we had an easy kill on a few vampires. The other three were exhausted in the back of the car. I had pulled over because I couldn't focus on driving from being so tired but I couldn't sleep because someone had to keep watch. So you suggested we get out and star gaze. We were sitting on top of the car, looking up. I don't even remember what I said but you looked at me. You look so captivated, I thought it was over the idea but..."

"I was captivated by you."

"Yep." Narumi gave another tender kiss, stroking Shusaku's cheek.

Shusaku gave a quiet noise of appreciation.

"I want you. All of it so you better give it to me." Narumi pouted.

"Not now but sure..." Shusaku gave a pure smile.

"What? Why?"

"I've had to wait four months for this. Let me bask."

"How the- shouldn't you want this more since you've had to wait so long? Come on." Narumi whined.

"You're so impatient." Shusaku gave him a chaste kiss "Now get off of me."

Narumi frowned but gave no intention of moving.

Shusaku sighed "Makoto." When he still didn't seem to budge "I'll tongue your neck later if you get off."

"What's stopping you from doing that now?"

"We're in vampire territory. I rather not have some demon try to rip us apart because we're distracted."

Narumi shot off at that, helping Shusaku up as he did "R-right..."

"..."

"We should probably... meet with the others... then head back?"

"Whatever you want Makoto."

"Whatever?"

"Stop being so amorous."

"Can't help it."

Narumi retrieved his trident, slipping it back into place. After that they began to walk, trying to predict where Rika, Yayoi, and Kagiyama had wondered off to. Shusaku fixing his hair as he went reminded Narumi that both of them had their uniforms still loose. Narumi looked down in order to rebutton before noticing he'd lost one. He looked at Shusaku who only smiled innocently and began to rebutton his own uniform. Narumi gave him an accusing look before undoing the second button since he's seen others wear their uniform that way. He hoped it was going to look natural and that it didn't seem like he was copying Rika's style.

"You owe me for ruining my uniform."

"Why me?"

"You popped my button right off, it's your fault, you pay for it."

Shusaku rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll pay for the repairs."

Narumi huffed, blushing again "Wasn't what I had in mind."

Shusaku smacked his ass "Stop flirting."

Narumi stuttered before recomposing "You just-" and then realized he didn't want to complete that sentence.

"..." Narumi grabbed Shusaku's hand suddenly. "Hm?"

"To... to make sure you don't do that again, I better keep a firm grip right?"

Shusaku let out a laugh "If I knew you were going to be this adorable I would've asked you out sooner."

Narumi thought about it for a bit before speaking quickly "Want to go out with me?"

"Huh?"

"We never established it so... I'm asking you out." Narumi stated proudly.

"So I have to go through four months of hell and _you_ get to just casually ask me out?"

"Would it play out any other way?"

"I suppose not..."

"So are you going to give me an answer?"

"You are so dense sometimes."

"Well?" Narumi questioned again, looking to stroke his ego.

"Fine."

"Fine? What kind of answer is that?" Narumi complained.

"An honest one."

"Tch."

"Okay, more for payback for being so annoying."

"I wasn't annoying. I was helping."

"..."

"Love you too." Narumi gave him a quick kiss.

Shusaku sighed, head lulling to the side in adoration "Glad we're in agreement then."

Narumi gave a cheeky grin "Man, dating's wonderful."

"Is it?"

"Come on, you have me as a boyfriend."

"Rika was right, your self-pride is really inflated."

"So that means you always have to stay with me to shrink it."

"... That sounds nice."

Narumi grinned before perking up upon seeing the other three members. Rika was casually talking with the two who seemed much calmer than they had seen them just moments before. Rika perked up upon seeing them, apparently a little confused. Kagiyama straightened upon noticing what Rika was glancing at and Yayoi just ducked her head, blush coming back. Narumi gave a wave at them, hand gripping tighter to Shusaku's. He had no intention of letting go, even in front of an audience.

"You finish that quickly?" Rika asked

Narumi blushed "Sorta. Anyways, we should probably head back and report."

Kagiyama gave a sceptical eye brow raise " _This_ isn't going to interfere with our missions right?"

"What? No." Narumi spoke firmly "I'm not going to risk your life over romantic endeavours."

Shusaku nodded his head "Which is why we're here now rather then staying back to finish things up."

Yayoi gave a shy glance up "Eh?"

Shusaku glanced to the side "Makoto just asked me out. So things were... a little more prominent than it would've been otherwise."

Rika raised both her eyebrows "You two work fast then."

"Rika." Narumi scolded "So yeah... we're dating. Any problems?"

Yayoi quickly shook her head and Kagiyama gave a reply of his own "As long as you don't prioritize dating over what we're doing."

Rika added her thoughts in "Meaning, as long as we're not in the middle of a mission, you two can do whatever you want. Which means that afterwards you two can be as affectionate as you want. Right Kagiyama?"

Kagiyama gave a grunt to signify he was fine with that. Yayoi gave her own embarrassed nod to indicate she was fine with it too. "C-congrats you two."

Shusaku gave an appreciative nod and Narumi let out a cheeky grin of his own "Well, Come on. Let's stop wasting time and get back."

They began to take their trek back. Things were oddly quiet but not uncomfortably silent. Everyone seemed to be feeling more relaxed and everything felt like it was in place now. Rika, Yayoi, and Kagiyama ultimately just happy that their group was in better mood than how it had been for the last while. Narumi himself was excited for the future. Narumi glanced to his side where Shusaku was still walking beside him, completely humbled by their reactions. Narumi tugged his hand to get his attention, Shusaku instantly lightened up to look at him. Narumi couldn't help it. He leaned forward quickly to plant a kiss to his lips.

"That is so going in the mission report."

"Rika!" Narumi hissed.

Rika let out a laugh "Come on, don't you always say that we have to remember all the details?"

Kagiyama let out a sigh "I wish we didn't have to." Yayoi couldn't speak with how embarrassed she was.

Rika just smirked "It's okay Kagiyama, I'll include your reaction in the report too!"

Shusaku gave a soft look at his comrades. "Well, I guess that would be fine."

"Shusaku- not you too!" Narumi whirred.

"Although, I think this being undisclosed would be better? Or are you not good at secrets?"

"Nice try-"

"Makoto won't bug you anymore to make him things."

"Deal."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Narumi complained.

Shusaku gave him a quick kiss "That's enough use of your mouth right?"

"..." Narumi was pouting "That's not fair..."

"I think that's a yes." Rika responded amused.

"..."

Maybe being in love with a guy had more perks than drawbacks.

* * *

 **A/N:** These two are so cute and it's nice to be able to write some of their squad. Even if they were only background characters.


End file.
